prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE 2K16
WWE 2K16 is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's and Visual Concepts, and is published by 2K Sports for the PlayStation 3 (PS3), PlayStation 4 (PS4), Xbox 360, and Xbox One. It is the seventeenth game in the WWE games series (third under the "WWE 2K" banner), and is the sequel to WWE 2K15. The game was officially announced on June 16, 2015, with WWE and 2K revealing the first six Superstars and Divas, who would be included on the game's roster. On the same month, 2K announced on their social media accounts that WWE 2K16 will feature the "largest roster in the games history", featuring over 120 unique playable characters, nearly double the 67 that were in last year's game. A developer for the game then clarified that the 120 unique playable characters count does not include potential DLC, and that all 120 characters are included and will be released with the game. On July 6, 2015, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin was announced as the cover superstar. On July 27, 2015, 2K announced that Arnold Schwarzenegger's T-800 Terminator will be a playable character available as a pre-order exclusive. On July 27, 2015, 2K released the first official screenshot of the game, the Monday Night Raw announce table with John Bradshaw Layfield's cowboy hat sitting on it. On August 4, 2015, IGN revealed the first screenshots, gameplay and entrances for WWE 2K16 at Gamescom. Roster Current Superstars *Adam Rose *Batista *Big E *Big Show *Bo Dallas *Brock Lesnar *Cesaro *Chris Jericho *Christian *Curtis Axel *Damien Mizdow *Daniel Bryan *Darren Young *Dean Ambrose *Dolph Ziggler *Erick Rowan *Fandango *Goldust *Heath Slater *Jack Swagger *Jey Uso *Jimmy Uso *John Cena *Kane *King Barrett *Kofi Kingston *Konnor *Luke Harper *Mark Henry *Neville *R-Truth *Randy Orton *Roman Reigns *Rusev *Ryback *Santino Marella *Seth Rollins *Sheamus *Stardust *Sting *The Miz *The Rock *Titus O'Neil *Triple H *Tyson Kidd *Undertaker *Viktor *Xavier Woods *Zack Ryder NXT Superstars *Aiden English *Baron Corbin *Colin Cassady *Enzo Amore *Finn Balor *Hideo Itami *Kalisto *Kevin Owens *Sami Zayn *Simon Gotch *Tyler Breeze *William Regal Divas *Alicia Fox *Brie Bella *Cameron *Emma *Eva Marie *Layla *Naomi *Natalya *Nikki Bella *Paige *Stephanie McMahon *Summer Rae *Tamina Legends Carried Over from WWE 2K15 *Andre The Giant *Bam Bam Bigelow *Booker T *Colonel Mustafa *Diamond Dallas Page *Edge *Fit Finlay *General Adnan *Honky Tonk Man *Hunter Hearst Helmsley *JBL *Kevin Nash *Lex Luger *Lord Steven Regal *Macho Man Randy Savage *Ric Flair *Rick Rude *Sgt. Slaughter *Sting('97) *Sting('91) *Ultimate Warrior 2K Showcase: Austin 3:16 *Billy Gunn *Bret Hart *Brian Pillman *British Bulldog *Cactus Jack *Chris Jericho(Retro) *D'Lo Brown *Dude Love *Faarooq *Haku *Jake Roberts *Jim Neidhart *Kama Mustafa *Kane(Retro) *Ken Shamrock *Mankind *Mark Henry(Retro) *Mikey Whipwreck *Mr. McMahon(Retro) *Paul Wight *Ricky Steamboat *Rikishi *Savio Vega *Shane McMahon *Shawn Michaels *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Stone Cold Steve Austin('97) *Stone Cold Steve Austin('03) *Stunning Steve Austin *Superstar Steve Austin *The Rock(Retro) *Triple H(Retro) *Undertaker('00) *Undertaker('99) *Vader *X-Pac DLC Pre Order *Arnold T-1 *Arnold T-2 Legends Pack *Big Boss Man *Dusty Rhodes *Lita *Mr. Perfect *Roddy Piper *Trish Stratus New Stars Pack *Blake *Diego *Fernando *Murphy *Samoa Joe 2K Showcase: Hall of Fame 2015 *Alundra Blayze *Arn Anderson *Booker T(Harlem Heat) *Bushwacker Butch *Dustin Rhodes *Earthquake *Jake Roberts('91) *Kevin Nash(Outsiders) *Larry Zbyszko *Bushwhacker Luke *Macho Man Randy Savage('91) *Ric Flair('91) *Ricky Steamboat('91) *Rikishi('00) *The Rock('00) *Scott Hall *Stevie Ray *Tatsumi Fujinami *Typhoon Removed/Missing Wrestlers *Bayley *Becky Lynch *Charlotte Flair *Chyna *Cody Rhodes *Goldberg (stated that he wanted to be playable in the game, but never made it.) *Hulk Hogan (Was Removed during development after WWE found out about his Racist Obligations. As a result, he was suspended from the WWE for three years.) *Mike Tyson (replaced with an NPC labeled as "the enforcer") *Owen Hart *Sasha Banks (Was Scanned, but never made it into the game for Reasons Unknown.) Removed Arenas * RAW is WAR '97 * SummerSlam '97 * Survivor Series '97 * Royal Rumble '98 Gallery Screenshots Daniel Bryan - WWE 2K16.png Finn Balor - WWE 2K16.png Finn Balor - WWE 2K16 (2).jpg Stone Cold - ringside (WWE 2K16).png Stone Cold - WWE 2K16.png Wade Barrett - WWE 2K16.png WWE 2K16.1.jpg WWE 2K16.2.jpg WWE 2K16.3.jpg WWE 2K16.4.jpg WWE 2K16.5.jpg WWE 2K16.6.jpg WWE 2K16.7.jpg WWE 2K16.8.jpg WWE 2K16.9.jpg WWE 2K16.10.jpg WWE 2K16.11.jpg WWE 2K16.12.jpg WWE 2K16.13.jpg WWE 2K16.14.jpg WWE 2K16.15.jpg WWE 2K16.16.jpg WWE 2K16.17.jpg WWE 2K16.18.jpg WWE 2K16.19.jpg WWE 2K16.20.jpg WWE 2K16.21.jpg WWE 2K16.22.jpg Superstar Renders Arnold Schwarzenegger.jpg| Arnold Schwarzenegger Arn Anderson WWE 2K16.jpg| Arn Anderson Bad News Barrett - WWE 2K16.jpg| Bad News Barrett Daniel Bryan - WWE 2K16.jpg| Daniel Bryan Dean Ambrose - WWE 2K16.jpg| Dean Ambrose Finn Balor - WWE 2K16.jpg| Finn Bálor Seth Rollins - WWE 2K16.jpg| Seth Rollins Stone Cold - WWE 2K16.jpg|Stone Cold Paige - WWE 2K16.jpg| Paige Covers File:WWE 2K16 Cover (Stone Cold Steve Austin).jpg|Original Edition Cover Videos File:WWE 2K16 Cover Superstar Announcement External links * Category:Video games Category:World Wrestling Entertainment video games Category:WWE video games Category:Wrestling sponsors